Fight
by jyasshu
Summary: Roxas and Sora have nothing but each other. That is why they fight   for entertainment, for food, for money. But now they will have to fight for each other and for love as they are separated and thrown into an even more violent world. AU, AkuRoku, SoRiku
1. Prologue

Fight

Prologue

Roxas couldn't tell where the screaming was coming from anymore. All around him the bright lights were blinding when he tried to look out through the chain-link walls at the spectators. They appeared to be nothing more than shadows, black against the night with only a glare of light from their eyes visible.

He could feel their gazes on him as he tipped his head to the side, avoiding the straight punch thrown at his face and snaking his own arm around the outstretched one. With a snap of his hips he felt his opponent's elbow snap from the pressure and, continuing to throw his momentum around, slammed the man up against the net in the middle of the court. The man's scream of pain was cut off as Roxas' elbow found it's way into his back, bruising a kidney.

With no emotion showing on his face and only coldness in his eyes, Roxas jumped back, landing softly in a crouched position, blue eyes watching his opponent intently, waiting for whatever was next. He could see the man he was fighting try to push himself up off the net with his good arm to no avail. He tried again with both arms and Roxas heard a distinct snap, much akin to the one he himself had been the cause of earlier. His opponent let out a cry of pain and began coughing. When Roxas saw the droplets of blood splashing heatedly against the cool night ground he stood up, knowing the match was over.

He wiped a hand through his dirty blonde locks and waited for the announcement of his victory, which came moments later when his opponent waved an arm in defeat. Roxas turned on his heel and made his way over to the door of the tennis court. As he exited the arena and began searching for his brother he found himself bombarded with people congratulating him, booing him, trying to touch the smooth skin of his shoulder and back that his wife beater left exposed.

He paid no attention to the people nor to the sounds of pain he could hear his defeated opponent making as the man was escorted out of the arena, probably being led away somewhere to be beaten for his defeat. As Roxas passed the man who was running tonight's fights, his name was Luxord , he plucked the three-hundred from the man's hand – his winning's for the fight.

The cold look never left his eyes until he found the person he was looking for. When he finally came upon a mass of chocolate spikes he began grinning. He reached out a hand to his twin's shoulder, the brunette reacting predictably and spinning around, knocking Roxas' hand off his shoulder and bringing his hands up into a defensive position. Roxas' grin widened.

"Geez Sora, still worked up from your fight?" he asked, leaning in to inspect the boy's swollen lip. "Looks like he got you pretty good little brother, you weren't spacing out again in the middle of a fight were you?"

"Rox…" Sora began whining. "I forgot to eat again, I couldn't focus." Roxas sighed and took in his brothers' scrawny appearance. The two didn't have a lot of money. Actually, Roxas thought, they didn't really have a lot of anything -- money, food, shelter, family…He rolled his eyes at Sora, who smiled that infectious smile of his and latched onto Roxas' arm.

"Sorry I didn't see your fight Rox...but-"

"-you were hungry and you _absolutely needed _ebi-fry." Roxas finished for Sora. They enjoyed finishing the others' sentences, one of those creepy twin things. "When's your next fight?"

"Uhm, after this one." Sora replied, glancing over at the court.

"Wanna' watch?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded his head vigorously and the two began making their way over to the match. They could see people slightly making way for the two infamous boys. "You know Sor, I think that if you didn't have so much hair you'd damage your brain with all that head shaking you do…"

"Shut up! I would not! Besides, I don't have anything up there _to _damage!" Sora retorted. Roxas raised an eyebrow at his brother who never caught on to what it was exactly he'd said about himself. By now the two had reached the match and leaned against a lamp to watch.

* * *

He watched the two boys intently with jade eyes visible through the shadows of his cloak. He and his partner had been following the boys for a few months now, watching them at their fights while competing a bit themselves. That was the need for the cloak. With his fire-red hair he stood out in even the densest of crowds like a bad tranny in a woman's bathroom. He cringed a bit at his analogy; apparently he had been assigned to too many unusual jobs lately.

Through the chain-link fence surrounding the court he saw the brunette boy move into the court and towards his opponent. The sound of the door slamming shut signaled the start of the match and the audience's cue to scream wildly. _Sora._ That was the boy's name he recalled, as he cast a quick side-glance to his partner Riku.

"I saw that Axel," his silver-haired counter-part replied with a slight roll of his eyes. It was known between the two that Axel had taken a liking to the blonde twin while Riku found himself intrigued by the brunette now circling his opponent with a happy grin.

"Just making sure you're paying attention to your boyfriend...got it memorized?" Axel shot back with a smirk. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"He's not my boyfriend you pussy, _got it memorized_?" he slapped his forehead hard in mockery of Axel before slipping his own hood back on and turning his attention to the brunette who was currently side stepping the slow punches his opponent was throwing at him.

Sora was dressed in only a pair of tattered khaki shorts that exposed a tantalizing portion of his tan thighs and a t-shirt that was too large on his lithe frame causing it to ride down around his shoulder every so often. The two older boys had ascertained from their voyeurism that Sora liked to wear clothes that allowed his opponents to see what exactly it was he was doing to them during the match. Apparently he found some strange childish joy from it as was evident by the all ready large smile on face that grew when a strike connected to his opponent's body. His brother, on the other hand, almost always wore baggier pants and some kind of small jacket over his top to hide any subtle changes in weight or strategy. Tonight was warm, which, Axel had guessed, was why the blonde was wearing only a tight top on his torso.

The brunette's current opponent was quickly running out of breath, Riku noticed. His already slow strikes were slowing down as Sora continued to dodge the strikes easily. Finally it seemed the boy had had enough because the next time a punch came in Sora grabbed the man's wrist and pulled the man's weight forward. At the same time he pushed off of the man's arm and propelled himself into the air, kicking his bare foot out, connecting with his opponent's face as the man stumbled forward from the awkward weight shift.

The man groaned in pain and clutched at his broken face as Sora landed lightly. With a devilish gleam in his blue eyes he shot forward and began what he lovingly called his Slapshot Combo – a series of quick punches and open-handed strikes to several pressure points on his opponent's torso.

* * *

As hit after hit connected with his opponent's body everything seemed to be going perfectly. But as Sora pulled back his fist in preparation for his final strike to the man's lymph gland on his chest he felt someone grab his wrist and pull his weight back. As he tumbled backwards he saw that which he dreaded most. Blue hat, blue uniform, shiny gold badge…yes, the police had arrived. Sora cursed to himself for being so wrapped up in the fight that he had failed to hear the sirens when they had been approaching minutes earlier.

The brunette rolled backwards and sent his leg shooting up to kick the policeman in the groin. As soon as he felt his foot connect with soft flesh he pressed himself up and turned to run towards toward the entrance to the court. He saw several more officers entering the arena and looked around hurriedly, becoming slightly panicked.

"Sora! Here!" he heard an unfamiliar voice call out and looked over his shoulder to see a black-clad figure balancing precariously on top of the fence, dropping a rope down for him. He turned and ran towards the rope, clutching at it. As soon as he had it in his grasp the black clad figure jumped off of the fence back to the outside, his momentum pulling the light boy up towards freedom. However, his momentum carried him only halfway up the fence. Sora began climbing frantically with the aid of the rope as the figure on the other side held it tight.

* * *

Roxas had heard the sirens approaching and tried to reach his brother, but the crowd was too thick for him to get through. It only became worse when everyone began to panic and flee. The flow of bodies continued to push him further and further away from his brother. He cried out, hoping to get the other boy's attention, but Sora was too caught up in his fight.

Finally, Roxas found himself next to a lamp-post and pulled himself up onto it and out of the crowd. From his new place of elevation he could see that the police had all ready arrived and that there were many of them. All around red lights were flashing and he couldn't hear anything but screaming and sirens. Fights were breaking out all around him and he found himself clutching more tightly to the post.

* * *

Axel cursed when he heard the police arriving. He turned to Riku but found that his partner had disappeared into the crowd, trying to make his way towards Sora who had failed to notice the sirens. Axel decided to watch out for Roxas and tried to spot the small boy. He was unsuccessful until he saw the boy pull himself out of the panicked crowd onto a lamp-post. Satisfied with the boy's temporary safety Axel pressed himself up against the wall he was leaning on a little more, deciding it would be best to survey the situation for a while longer before taking action.

The first thing that went terribly wrong was when the police, for no apparent reason, began firing their guns into the crowd. Axel saw several people go down fast. The screaming ceased all at once, leaving an eerie silence before it started up again, only now instead of screaming for no reason everyone was screaming in terror. Axel was at a loss as to what was going on and decided to start heading to Roxas, who would be an easy target from his high perch. He stayed low to the ground and began making his way towards the blonde, who appeared to be frozen in shock. He saw an officer take notice of Roxas and aim his gun at the boy. Axel cursed and began pushing through the crowd faster, yelling out the boy's name, knowing that he would never reach him in time.

* * *

When Roxas heard the gunshots he found that he couldn't move. He was utterly frozen. Something about the look in the eyes of the officers and the slow way they pulled out their guns to fire into the crowd willed him into immobilization. The screaming and banging that passed through his ears began to sound hollow as he saw an officer looking straight at him. With the hint of a grin the officer pulled out his gun and aimed it at Roxas. He heard his name being shouted from somewhere but found he still couldn't move no matter how loud he screamed at himself in his mind. He flinched as he heard the bang and waited for the piercing bullet to pass through his body.

He felt nothing however and as he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a wide back covered by blood red clothes. A tattered cape tickled his nose as it swayed in the gentle night wind. Looking up Roxas' blue eyes met with red ones and he let out a slight gasp.

"Vincent!" Roxas cried. He threw his arms around the taller man and took in the familiar musty scent. Peeking around the man's back Roxas saw the officer who had tried to shoot him lying dead on the ground, a bullet hole between his eyes.

"Roxas. Run," was all Vincent said before pushing Roxas forward and disappearing into the crowd. Roxas found he could move his limbs again and charged forward through the thinning crowd, a fleeting worry for Sora passing through his mind. He convinced himself that his twin could take care of himself and continued running, heeding Vincent's orders.

* * *

Axel saw Roxas flinch and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the gunshot go off. What he saw amazed him though, because the bullet that should have plunged itself into Roxas' heart was deflected by another shot. Before the officer could take a step back in shock he saw a flurry of red land in front of Roxas and fire off a shot that landed in the officer's brain.

"Vincent…"

* * *

Riku saw the bullet plunge into Sora's shoulder blade. He saw the small hand gripped around the top of the fence so close to freedom loosen. He saw the boy fall back, landing with a sharp thud against the ground. The officers swarmed around him like ants around a dead insect. Riku pushed hard against the fence, clawing at it furiously in a futile attempt to get to Sora. The officers finally took notice of him and they all aimed their guns at him. He felt himself being pushed to the ground and saw nothing but red as the sound of shots being fired deafened his ears.

"Vincent…" he breathed out. Before he could say more he found himself being pulled to his feet and dragged away from the scene. "What about Axel?"

"He's taking care of Roxas. He'll meet with us at the rendezvous point," Vincent said as the sounds of screaming grew more distant. Riku couldn't find his voice to ask about Sora but knew the look on the brunette's face as he fell to the ground would haunt his dreams that night.

* * *

Roxas ran and ran until his lungs felt like they would burst. He turned a corner, heading down an alley and found himself only paces from freedom when a sharp pain erupted in the back of his head and he slid down into the darkness.

"Sora…"


	2. Chapter 1

Fight

Chapter I

Roxas pulled his eyes open. Every day it seemed to get more difficult to drag his body out of bed. He stumbled into the dirty bathroom of his apartment. Bloodshot eyes stared back at him through a mirror smeared with spit and old hygiene products. To divert his attention from the garish site he looked down and away only to be met with the even more battered site of his naked body, ribs extruding, trying to escape from the tight, bruised skin. On his arms were cuts, some deeper than others, all spelling out one word. _Sora_. That was the word that had haunted him for the past three years, turning him into nothing more than a hollow shell of his former self. His hair had grown long over the past three years to fall low by his shoulders, greasy and unkempt, and he found only enough energy now to pull on clothes in the morning, sometimes walk around his neighborhood, and then pull off his clothes at night. Sometimes he ate, sometimes he didn't. He wasn't sure how his rent was paid but there were never any notices and he didn't have the energy to explore the matter further.

He turned the faucet on, waiting a few minutes for the water to turn clear before taking in a mouthful and pushing it around the flesh of his cheeks and through his teeth. He let it slowly drizzle out of his mouth, not caring that some of it missed the sink and ran down his chin, a few droplets making their way down his chest and to his groin where they fell to the floor. Turning off the faucet he fumbled around for his razor blade, making a small cut on the fingertip of his ring finger before finally getting a grip on it. He looked down at his right arm, finding an area with a fading scar and began cutting into it again. He felt a shiver run through his body as he saw red begin to slowly seep out of him. His tongue poked through his lips as he finished the 'a' in his brother's name and, satisfied for the moment, set the razor down gently.

Leaving the bathroom the blonde boy pulled on a loose dirty baseball-t and a pair of tan shorts, feeling too lazy to deal with any form of underwear. He grabbed a hand of almonds from a dirty bowl on a table hear his bed and headed outside shoeless. What to do today, he wondered to himself as he made his way down the three flights of stairs to ground level, leaning against the wall all the way down. He squinted when he made it outside, the sun glaring down tauntingly at him. His only comfort were the gray clouds in the sky, hinting a chance for rain. Roxas had grown to learn that the darkness provided comfort for him now. In the dark he couldn't see the scars on his arms or the malnutritioned state of his body. In the dark he could see his brother's blue eyes bright and clear as if they were truly there in front of him. When he was still adjusting to the loneliness a few years earlier he found that tears would sometimes escape from his eyes when he thought about Sora; now it seemed that there was nothing left inside of him. Nothing left to cry out.

Roxas found himself in the park a few hours later after having wandered around for some time. He found a bench and laid down on it, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he found a black-gloved hand holding a bar of sea salt ice cream in front of his face. He blinked a few times, feeing that unfamiliar emotion called "surprise" try to surge its way out into the world, but the dullness in his eyes held that back and he reached up mechanically for the bar, grasping it lightly. His pink tongue poked out from between his lips, cautiously at first and then more fervently as he remembered the delicious taste of his favorite flavor. He chanced a look up at the figure sitting near his head. They were dressed completely in black with a hood over their face that prevented Roxas from seeing their features. He turned his attention back to the ice cream, noticing the figure turn their head towards him as he gripped the bar more tightly in his hand.

As he sat there almost allowing himself to enjoy the ice cream he thought to himself, with the whisper of a grin, that he and his "companion" must have looked quite odd to any passerby's. There he was, a skinny and bruised blonde boy lying on a bench in the park with his head nearly in the lap of a figure whose presence was nearly translucent because of their attire and attitude and a half-eaten bar of blue ice cream in his mouth.

Finally he finished the treat and let the stick drop to the ground, any hint of emotion leaving him much more quickly than it had seeped in. He closed his eyes again, perhaps because he was tired or maybe because secretly he was wishing that when he opened them there would be another bar of sea salt ice cream held in front of his face. When he opened his eyes he wasn't expecting what had been left lying in front of his face, though. It definitely wasn't a bar of sea salt ice cream. It was a bloody razor blade..._his_ bloody razor blade, Roxas realized. With a start he sat up and looked towards the figure only to find them gone from the bench and standing a ways away from him. He could feel the smirk radiating out from underneath the dark hood. Roxas was on his feet in an instant, running towards the figure who turned and began sprinting away when they saw Roxas heading towards them.

When the figure turned Roxas saw a whisp of silver hair momentarily escape the confines of the hood and he noted the length and shade for future reference, feeling a stirring of his street smarts and former attention to detail deep inside. By the time the two had exited the park it had become apparent to the two that Roxas had fallen out of shape since his brother had been lost. Roxas felt his lungs begin to burn and the muscles in his legs began to feel a little rubbery. He vaguely noticed that he no longer knew where they were; he had never been to this part of the city before. He also did not fail to notice that the pursued had slowed their pace down to allow Roxas to continue following. For reasons Roxas could not identify he felt anger surge within him and despite the lack of oxygen his muscles were receiving he found himself screaming out in fury as the chase continued.

Who are you? What do you want? Where did you get my razor? Why are you slowing down? All of these questions spewed out of Roxas' mouth in angry yells as people stared at him in shock. He pushed them over without noticing if they didn't get out of his quick enough, all of his attention placed solely on the person he was after. He saw the figure turn down an alley when he began to see black spots in his field of vision and hoped that the alley ended in a dead end so that he could beat the shit out of the mysterious figure before getting some answers. But to his amazement and disappointment, when he turned the corner the hooded figure was nowhere to be seen. Roxas almost started back onto the main street, wondering if he had somehow turned down the wrong alley. As he tried to turn though he felt his legs give out and he fell against the dirty brick wall. He closed his eyes and breathed hard, feeling his muscles burning. He tried opening his eyes, only to find that the black spots had returned with a vengeance as well as a heavy nausea. Closing his eyes he surrendered to rest against the wall.

* * *

After some time had passed Roxas found that he felt reasonably well enough to open his eyes and survey his surroundings. Blue looked around and he found that he truly had no idea where he was. He also wasn't looking forward to the journey back to his apartment whenever he found out where that was. He hadn't traveled this far since he had come to live in this city three years ago and didn't plan on doing it again unless he got some real food and water in his body first, only now realizing how malnourished he had become.

He was about to head back out onto the main street when something hanging from the fire escape across the alley caught his eyes. His brow furrowed and he made his over to the structure, plucking the envelope from the string it was hanging on. He turned it over, looking at the front. _Roxas. _His name had been scribbled quickly onto the envelope. Now more confused, the blonde resigned himself to opening the package in hope of some answers. Inside he pulled out a picture of Sora and himself as children. He dropped the picture as soon as he saw it and squinted his eyes shut hard, letting out a yelp as he pushed himself back against the wall. Yet he was unable to get the picture out of his mind, the image was all ready burned into his memory.

"_Fuck you! Fuck you! Damn it Sora!_" Roxas once again found himself screaming, unable to control his voice. Finally he was able to make himself stop before he brought too much attention to himself. He opened his eyes, the blue orbs filled with some new resolve that he couldn't identify and picked up the photograph, stuffing it into his pocket. He pulled out the rest of the contents of the envelope, finding a five dollar bill. He pocketed this too and pushed himself off of the wall, making his way back out onto the busy street. He felt a wave of tiredness fall over him again and looked up the street, searching for some place to rest. _Yuffie's Diner. _Good enough, Roxas thought as he made his way up the street to the diner. He sighed as soon as he stepped inside, feeling cool air caressing his face. He sighed and closed his eyes, jumping back when he opened them as he was met with a young woman's face inches from his own. If that happens one more time today...Roxas thought murderously as he felt his face heat up a bit from the close contact with the girl.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie! Just one today?" the girl asked, her black hair bouncing along with the energy in her voice. Roxas momentarily considered being sick to his stomach before shaking his head 'no.' He was about to say two out of habit, but the picture in his pocket reminded him that Sora would not be joining him. Yuffie looked at him expectantly for a number and Roxas finally was drawn out of his daze, shaking his head 'yes' this time. Yuffie eyed him strangely but cheerfully led him to a seat at the counter anyway.

"Is this okay? Or would you prefer a table? Or a booth maybe?" Yuffie asked the blonde boy. Roxas sat down before she could continue talking. There was a loud crash from the kitchen and someone yelled for the girl. She shrugged her shoulders apologetically at Roxas before telling him that she'd be back in a minute to take his order and then left the boy alone. He sighed again and dropped his forehead onto the cool counter. He felt quite exhausted after the day's events. For the past three years it felt as though nothing had happened, that he had been living in some kind of void and then all of a sudden it was as though he was being drug back into the 'real' world. And by what? A fucking bar of sea salt ice cream.

Roxas groaned and lifted his head up from the counter to find a pitcher of water and a glass laid out in front of him. Standing behind the counter was a brown-haired girl dressed in pink with a white apron on over her ensemble. A name tag over her left breast read "Aerith." Roxas resisted the urge to stab something with a fork as he was surprised once again while not paying attention, and he vaguely wondered how he had survived for the past three years in the hazy state he had been walking around in.

"Sorry for surprising you. You're terribly dehydrated you know. I can tell because your eyes don't have enough moisture in them. You also look like you could use something to eat, so I'm having Cid make you a burger. Don't worry about paying us, this one's on the house," the girl named Aerith told Roxas. He blinked at her for several reasons, including her observations about his state and her succinct yet calmingly polite manner.

"Thanks?" Roxas mumbled out. Apparently that was enough for Aerith, because she gave him a cute smile and headed back to the kitchen. This time Roxas kept his eyes alert and took in the decorations of the diner. They seemed ordinary, perhaps a little on the vintage side, with most of the booths and tables being either a red or white color. The blonde turned to face forward again just as Yuffie was bringing out his burger. She put it down in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Aw, I thought I could freak you out again! Oh well, enjoy!" She didn't leave though. She just stood across from Roxas and watched him eat. After taking a few hearty bites from his meal, realizing how much he had missed eating well, Roxas noticed that the girl had yet to leave and looked up at her through his long bangs.

"What?" he mumbled out, raising an eyebrow. She said nothing though, and the energetic girl's silence began to unnerve him slightly. "Seriously, I haven't heard you shut up since I've been here. Do I have something on my face or something?" Yuffie cracked a smile at his comment and leaned onto the counter, her breasts riding up and trying to escape the confines of the small shirt she was wearing, Roxas noticed.

"So you can talk! You even made a joke, even if it was really mean! You're just a big _meanie, _aren't you? Aren't you?!" Yuffie started giggling and then grabbed a knife from the counter and in a flash had it pressed against Roxas' throat, who almost began choking on his food from the surprise. He tried not to let it show through though and stared as calmly as he could into Yuffie's eyes, the girl staring back just as intently as if she were searching for something in his soul. "Just kidding! Boy you sure are a funny guy, why haven't you been in here before?" The girl had removed the knife from Roxas' neck now and had placed herself sitting on the counter. From this position her apron did little to hide the smooth skin of her thigh that was now visible from her black skirt riding up. Roxas found himself staring as he finished his burger but drew himself out of his reverie when he remembered that he had no idea where he was. Looking back up at Yuffie's face, Roxas explained his situation and received directions back to his neighborhood.

Thanking the two girls, Roxas stood and left after being forced to promise that he would return soon for another meal. Hailing a taxi, he found that he had been left the exact amount of change needed for his return home and ten minutes later found himself outside of his apartment building. Feeling more energized than he had in years, he found it unnecessary to lean against the walls as he slowly climbed the stairs up to his small apartment. When he walked inside he found himself thinking back on his rather exciting day and was left wondering if the girl named Yuffie was actually the owner of the diner -- or rather if she had the capacity to even run such an establishment.

As his mind traveled back to her breasts pressed against the counter and the skin of her thigh he found that an old stirring was beginning to form in his stomach. His shorts quickly became uncomfortable and looking down he could see the growing bulge free to be completely visible due to his lack of undergarments. Out of habit he made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him. His shorts quickly fell to the floor and he roughly sat down on the closed toilet, his hand immediately grasping his hard member. Roxas leaned his head back and ran his other hand up under his shirt to tease his bruised torso as he began slowly pumping himself. He could hardly feel any sensation through the numbness in his body and mind but eventually managed to bring himself to orgasm after he rediscovered the added pleasure of inserting a finger into his tight anus. He pumped rhythmically, listening to his breathing intensify as he imagined plunging himself into the girl's entrance, wondering what it would be like to have her muscles clenching around his member or her tongue teasing its head. He felt a hotness cover his hand as his body released itself for the first time in years and he felt himself slump against the toilet a bit, shuddering as his testicles grazed over the seat.

Immediately Roxas felt guilty. That had been the longest period of time he had not thought about Sora since the day the boy had disappeared. He found tears at his eyes and wiped at them, blanching as he felt and smelt his cum smear onto his face. He cried out now, clutching a towel and wiping at his face and hand, trying to rid himself of his guilt. He pulled his shorts up and stumbled off of the toilet, grabbing wildly at the sink for his razor. Realizing he had left it at the park earlier he pulled at the door to the bathroom, trying desperately to undo the lock to continue his search for something sharp. He didn't know what was happening today -- too many emotions, too many sensations and tears.

Finally he managed to unlock the door which he flung open and rushed out into his room only to ram into something tall, skinny, and dressed in black. He stumbled back, falling back into the bathroom and looked up, seeing a figure dressed identically like the one from earlier, only this one was taller and thinner. Roxas could nearly see the defined stomach hiding behind the black jacket but shook his head free of the thoughts. He was on his feet in a flash and began attacking the figure without hesitation or discretion. He found himself screaming curses at the figure as he threw rusty punches and kicks that were blocked with ease.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Roxas screamed as he jumped up and spun around, throwing out a side kick at the taller man's chest. He found his foot being grabbed and felt himself falling towards the ground. He tried to engage his abdominal muscles in an attempt to halt his descent but found they were in too much of a state of atrophy and groaned as his head collided with the ground. Blinking his field of vision clear he kicked his ankle out of the figure's grip and kicked his legs around in an attempt to knock the figure, who merely jumped over his attack, down. Growling in frustration, Roxas made his way to his feet and lurched forward, clawing at the figure. The man simply caught his wrists and pulled himself close to Roxas' face. The blonde could see jade eyes staring at him through the shadows of the man's outfit and heard a taunting voice he was sure he would never forget.

"Geez, Rox-_as_, you've really let yourself go. I'm beginning to wonder if I even have the right guy!" And that was all Roxas was given before he felt a sharp kick connect with his chest, sending him stumbling back into a dresser. He cried out in pain and anger again, feeling his throat burning from the rough noises he was making and dodged quickly to the left as a fist barely missed his face. He quickly pulled himself up onto the top of the dresser and ducking down he spun around and sent his leg out in a reverse roundhouse kick that would have landed squarely on the side of the intruder's head had it not been for the arm that easily came up to block the kick. Roxas, learning from before, quickly withdrew his foot and threw himself off of the top of the dresser, tackling the taller man in the process. Once again though the figure was one step ahead of the boy and brought a foot up as he tumbled back, pushing the boy off of him and into the air. Roxas cursed as he landed on his back and felt the air leave his lungs. If it had been three years earlier he could have easily countered all of the attacks being thrown at him, but now he found himself quickly losing.

Roxas turned himself over onto his stomach and brought his hands up to barely catch the man's foot aimed for his face. He pulled hard on the leg and felt the man lose his balance. Pushing himself up, the blonde threw a punch at the man's face and found his fist caught in the man's grip -- exactly what he had expected. He jumped forward and carried the man's weight forward now, which was at a sixty-degree opposing angle as to where he had been falling to before. With the man's current weight distribution and body placement, Roxas turned and jumped up while tucking his knees in to his chest before sending his legs out in a powerful kick that connected perfectly with the figure's chest. Roxas landed roughly on his back, but not as roughly as the black-clad man did. The blonde hastily stood up despite finding that he was once again dizzy. The figure slowly stood up and began clapping lightly. Roxas could swear he could see a huge grin beneath the shadows as the man spoke.

"Roxas. Roxas..." the figure continued repeating his name until Roxas was too unnerved to do anything but rush forward. He struck out with a straight punch and found himself being pulled forward into a knee to the gut. Roxas grunted and fell to the floor clutching his stomach. His opponent had such sharply angled limbs that he felt as though he'd just been stabbed. He felt a foot on his shoulder and was pushed roughly onto his back. He grunted again as the figure sat down on top of him and pinned his arms above his head.

"You want some answers Rox-_as_? 3502 Truffle Street in one week at eleven p.m. Don't be late and be ready to fight. Got it memorized?" the figure tapped two fingers to his forehead in a weird salute before slamming his fist into Roxas' face, leaving the boy unconscious.

* * *

When Roxas awoke it was dark outside. He found that he had been put in his bed and his face had been bandaged. Next to his bed on the table was a glass of water and two small pills. Not even glancing at them he shoved them into his mouth and swallowed, hoping they would help ease the headache he had.

"What the fuck was that?" he whispered to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo of him and Sora. _Sora._ He needed answers and he needed them soon. With a strong resolve and maybe even a little bit of hope the blonde pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled it opened and reached as far back into it as he could until he pulled out an old garment bag. He threw it to the ground and left it momentarily as he searched the kitchen for a pair of scissors. Finding an old pair he worked his way to the bathroom where he gave himself a good stare down. With a nod of approval to himself he brought the scissors to his hair instead of his arm and began cutting away. As the long blonde locks fell to the ground he felt as though a heavy weight was being lifted off of him, as though the trials of the past three years were finally over.

He finished and looked at himself in the mirror, almost recognizing himself again now that his hair was back to its normal spiky state. With one last satisfied glance Roxas left the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen where he put on a kettle of noodles before dropping to the ground for some much-needed push-ups. He would find Sora. He was sure of it.

* * *

In the apartment directly above Roxas', Axel heard the boy moving around a few hours after their fight. Despite the boy's lack of current training, Axel found that his chest still hurt from the only attack the blonde had managed to land on him. Axel had given the boy pills and put him into bed, feeling guilty about needing to knock him unconscious in such a rough manner. He sighed and ran his hands through his red hair before lying down in his bed and closing his eyes, ready to try and sleep. He was sure they would find Sora, but he was even more sure that soon the Roxas he had known from before would return. He was sure of it. One word crossed his mind over and over as he drifted off to sleep...

_Roxas._


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the review, alerts, and views. It's nice to know that people are looking at my work now that I've decided to write again. My writing still feels a bit awkward but I think I'm getting back into the swing of things. One of the main reasons I decided to write this was because I have too many fights going on in my head with no one to actually fight and I had to get them out someway, so here we are. The other reason being that as much as I love all of the AkuRoku fiction that's up I couldn't stand to keep reading stories where Sora and Roxas were little pussies because in the Kingdom Hearts universe, well, they're not.

Lastly, I'm really excited about Sora's reappearance, which should be happening soon, and if anyone's interested, some ideas of songs to listen to while you're reading the Axel/Roxas fight/love scene at the end of the chapter are:

Fuck the Pain Away & Set it Off - Peaches

Dirrty - Christina Aguilera

Rape My Bunny - Flesh for Eve

Thanks, again and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the franchise.

* * *

Fight

Chapter 2

Axel sat at the small table he had set up in his temporary apartment above Roxas'. He chewed lazily on a bowl of tasteless cereal, catlike eyes staring off into space. It had been three years since the blonde's brother had been taken away and tonight he was to see Roxas once again to make a proposal. A few months ago there had been reports of a small brunette boy destroying the competition of the underground fight scene. He was said to be merciless when fighting, nearly killing many of his opponents. The personality description didn't much sound like Sora but Riku had insisted that they check the situation out. Sure enough, after a month of searching every arena in the area the silver-haired man had finally caught site of the brunette. Afterwards he wouldn't speak to anyone for days; he appeared to be in some state of shock. Finally Axel had drawn him out of his daze and helped Riku write up a report. His Majesty had deemed it time to take action and Axel and Riku began the daunting task of bringing Roxas out of his comatose-like state and back into the world where he would be of use to them. In the meantime several other agents had been sent out to keep tabs on the brunette. That had all begun a month ago.

Tonight Axel would meet Roxas for what would officially be the first time. He found himself slightly nervous, which annoyed him to no end. He wasn't sure how some angsty blonde boy was able to knock his equilibria off but figured it had something to do with those blue eyes or lithe, muscular frame. Axel growled in frustration, becoming tired of the situation at hand once again. Riku was probably the only person who had some idea of how difficult it had been for Axel to live above the blonde that haunted him. He saw the transformation that Roxas had undergone. He thought the coldness that would appear in Roxas' eyes during fights had been unnerving until he saw the numb, hollow look that had been placed there indefinitely. He saw the blonde become even skinnier, yet despite the boy's state Axel still found himself unable to resist the beauty that was Roxas. Often he would wake up in the middle of the night, a throbbing between his legs from dreams of the boy. He found it extremely annoying to have what felt like the libido of a thirteen year old when he was now twenty-two.

As the years passed he began to see less and less of Riku. The silver-haired man would disappear for months into the wilderness alone. Several times he had been almost killed by speeding traffic while wandering around cities blind-folded. Yes, Axel thought, things had become quite bad for the two agents. He could only hope that the situation would begin to improve now that action was finally being taken. He had often wondered why His Majesty had waited so long to do something but as he spent more and more time alone figured that it was to teach everyone a lesson in some fucked up way. Even though Axel and Riku had been affected the most, their comrades saw the changes occurring in them as well. And though no one had ever spoken to Sora save Riku during his rescue attempt, everyone was somehow saddened by the loss of the brunette and the fall from grace of Roxas. There had been something about the twins, something innocent and hopeful despite their lives and activities. When they were separated it seemed as though the world had become a little darker.

Axel had finished his cereal by this time and drew himself out of his thoughts. He hoped that he had had enough thinking for the day as he would need to be as sharp as possible that night. He carried his bowl to the sink and filled it with water, leaving it to be washed later, hopefully by someone other than himself. If all went as planned tonight it would no longer be necessary for him to remain in the trashy apartment. The redhead stretched his arms over his head before throwing some lazy punches out into space. He was dressed in a thin white wife beater and a pair of baggy black pants tucked into high combat boots. He figured his current attire would suffice and checked his watch. 21:30. Axel cracked his neck quickly and picked up his wallet from the kitchen counter before heading out the door, anxious to see Riku again before Roxas showed up.

* * *

Roxas woke with a start on the day he was to go to the fights. He still moved through his morning mechanically, though now he ate something with more substance. He had been trying to get back into shape the past week by running and doing exercises. He had taken to sleeping on the floor due to his mattress being used a punching bag. He still felt numb and missed his brother terribly, but had been putting all of his hurt and frustration into his training. A few times he had nearly overworked himself but forced himself to stop in fear of losing the next day to exhaustion. He also began to notice each morning and night that his eyes seemed to be growing brighter, as if in an attempt to return to their original state. He saw emotions he had thought he would never again see there, the most prominent being hope. The blonde found himself wondering sometimes why he had ever given up trying to find Sora in the first place, because there was something exciting about the prospect of finding his brother again. He figured that after so long he just didn't have it in him to wish anymore only to be met with disappointment.

The boy stood behind the kitchen counter, eating the plate of scrambled eggs he had just prepared. He was dressed in a pair of baggy pants with a short-sleeved jacket that was zipped up and cut off above his navel, revealing his taut stomach but hiding the rest of his torso. On his hands he wore padded fingerless gloves, a favorite of Sora's. As the gloves caught his gaze he thought for a moment that he might cry, but instead surprised himself with a small smirk, the image of Sora's smiling face in his mind for the first time in years not bringing him sadness but instead happiness.

"That's the way it should be, right Sora? You always made everyone happy..." Roxas finished his eggs and set his plate in the sink, deciding he would wash it later. He still had a few hours until he needed to leave -- he had scouted out the location a few days earlier to make sure he wouldn't get lost -- and so began to stretch. He dropped down to the floor, right leg forward and left back, splitting and pressing his groin down into the ground. It had taken him a week of intense stretching to get even close to his previous level of flexibility but still found that he had a ways to go. As he loosened up his muscles, the blonde found himself thinking back to the day after Sora disappeared, the day after he had been knocked unconscious trying to escape the deranged police.

* * *

When Roxas awoke it had been morning. He groaned and scrunched his nose up, trying to block out the foul smell invading his senses. Cracking an eye open he realized that he was lying in a garbage dumpster. He didn't know how he had gotten there and found his memories of the previous night hazy. It soon hit him though that he was alone and everything came flooding back. He remembered the fights, the police, Vincent, getting knocked unconscious as he tried to escape, and his brother. He had no idea where his brother was and he began to panic, clawing his way out of the dumpster only to fall to the ground several feet below. He groaned; now his body hurt as well as the back of his head. Reaching up he felt around his skull, finding a bit of caked blood but other than that no real damage. At least he wasn't going to die, but he decided that if he ran into the shithead that had knocked him out he might have some killing to do.

Pushing himself up off the ground the blonde made his way out onto the main street and found that he had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar and panic began to set in again. He looked wildly around, trying to figure out how he had arrived in this new city. Roxas could tell it was much larger than where he and Sora had been living and the bustle of the people was unnerving him. He heard someone yell out what sounded like "blondie" in a thick accent. He turned up the street and saw a hot dog vendor waving his hand wildly in the air. Roxas looked around and seeing no other blondes in the area hesitantly began making his way towards the vendor.

An envelope was shoved in his hand when he reached his destination and was soon followed by a hot dog. The vendor said nothing to him, immediately going back to waving down potential customers on the street. Roxas, too dazed to question the man, opened up the envelope and pulled out a note which he read as he started on the hot dog hungrily. The note merely gave him an address and directions to the location. The only other item in the envelope was a small key with E14 engraved onto it. With a shrug the blonde pocketed the envelope and its contents and began making his way towards the address in the note, deciding that he had no better plan of action.

He arrived at a run-down apartment building twenty minutes later and found that the key was to his new living quarters. The apartment was old, with only one room that served as a bedroom and kitchen and then a small bathroom. Roxas immediately began searching for his brother while situating himself in the apartment. After awhile though, it became clear that Sora was nowhere to be found -- no one knew who he was, there hadn't been any sightings of the small brunette, it seemed as though he had completely disappeared. Slowly, Roxas felt the light that he knew to be hope begin to burn out...

* * *

...but now he could feel it pulsating in an attempt to break free from its previous bondage with each strike that Roxas threw into the old mattress, with each inch that he gained in a stretch, with each pushup and crunch that retightened the muscles in the blonde's body. Looking down at the cheap watch he had bought a few days earlier, the boy found that it was time to leave. He headed outside and began walking briskly towards the fights, his pace steady and directed to keep his muscles warm. Maybe, just maybe, he was himself again.

* * *

Riku leaned against the tall palm tree. The ocean breeze whipped his hair around gently, the stars reflecting off his turquoise eyes. He saw some of the people below steal long glances at him only to then turn to their friends and whisper while pointing back. He looked like some angel of death from his perch above the fights, waiting to take away anyone who didn't survive the brutal free-for-all style battles that were so popular on the small island chain. He found this place intrigued him greatly because of its laid-back and peaceful day life but intense and brutal night life.

He had disappeared again from the service, knowing that Axel would kill him when he returned. He didn't mean to worry anybody but he couldn't help leaving. It was as if something was calling to him, pulling him to whichever random place he ended up at.

The silver haired man turned, ready to leave and begin heading back home, knowing that what Axel liked to call "Roxas' Awakening" was going to be happening soon. He figured he should be close to Axel in case things didn't go to plan. He had left for the islands immediately after Roxas had given chase to him in the park. After he left the boy the picture of Sora he had found himself on a train, not sure where he was going.

Riku hadn't taken but a step away from the fights when he heard the crowd screaming louder than they had all night. He half-turned to see what was going on and found that his breath had caught in his throat when he saw who was fighting.

* * *

Roxas arrived at the fights right on time and found himself ushered in as if he was expected to be there. It wouldn't have surprised him either way at this point. His eyes were cold, as they always were at these events and he walked purposefully forward towards the shaky cage that had been set up. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly and decided he may as well watch a few fights, see if he recognized anyone. He was also scoping out everyone present, wondering who he would be fighting and when. He hadn't bothered to register, figuring if someone really wanted to see him fight they could do it for him. He found an empty spot on the rusty bleachers that had been placed in front of the cage and took a seat, watching the battle going on inside. A brown-haired women with huge breasts, he noted, was fighting some freakish muscle-ly guy who was currently getting destroyed. The man's clumsy attempts at hitting his opponent were no match for the woman's accurate and efficient attacks. The blonde could see the freaky guy's breathing increase by the moment and sure enough within minutes the woman had knocked her opponent unconscious with a powerful knee to the jaw. She wiped her hands together as if she trying to rid herself of the man's presence before walking out of the cage with such an intimidating stance that Roxas wasn't sure even he would want to fight her. The blonde found his eyes following the woman for a moment before he drew his attention back to the cage.

"That was Tifa, doesn't she rock?!" Roxas turned his head, surprised to find that someone had talked to him. It wasn't common for strangers to associate at these events, but Roxas found that the man sitting next to him didn't seem as though he was commonly found around these events. He looked to be no older than Roxas, with a weird mullet-hawk haircut and skin too smooth to be a street urchin. Roxas raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly in agreement before turning back to the cage. The next two fighters had entered. One was a tall stupid-looking man. Discreetly looking down at the bet card in the hands of the man next to him Roxas found that this match was between a Rai and an Axel. The man next to Roxas, being more observant than Roxas had given him credit for, noticed Roxas' glance and turned to grin widely at him.

"The big stupid one is Rai and the other one is Axel. I'm Demyx by the way!" he greeted cheerfully to Roxas, who decided it was safe to give this Demyx his name. He then turned back to look at the fighters to get a good look at this Axel, a grin in his mind at Demyx's description of Rai.

Roxas' eyes finally found Axel and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. He clutched onto the bleachers a bit tighter as he saw intense green eyes staring down the opponent. The blonde could see Axel's long muscles twitching slightly in anticipation as a few beads of sweat were all ready causing his skin to glisten slightly under the bright lights set up around the cage's perimeter. Roxas felt as if Axel's fiery hair was burning itself into his retinas and as the redhead's tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick at his lips quickly before he lunged at his opponent, Roxas found himself taking a loud gulp of saliva down. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen anyone quite like Axel before -- anyone quite as...as fuckable. Sure Yuffie had a great ass, he though to himself, and tit-fucking Tifa would truly be something else...but this Axel...

If the blonde boy hadn't been so caught up in staring at Axel and being thankful that he chose to wore baggy pants that night, he would have noticed Demyx glancing at him with a knowing smirk. Well, he thought to himself, so far everything is going according to plan...well, Axel's plan anyway.

* * *

Axel saw Roxas watching him from his place beside Demyx and smirked. So far, so good. Axel turned his attention back to his rather large opponent -- some dumb ass named Rai. He brought his fists up in front of his face as he licked his lips one final time, taking a quick glance at the loose wraps covering his hands and wrists, the ends of the thin material fluttering down into nothing. As soon as the cage door closed the redhead was off like a bullet, charging at his opponent with incredible speed. He threw a straight punch out, aimed at Rai's cheek, the larger man knocking it out of the way with his arm, leaving room for Axel to snap his long leg up so that it was parallel with the ground, his foot slapping against Rai's cheek in a roundhouse kick meant to annoy his opponent. Rai stumbled back in shock and Axel smirked, crouching low before leaping forward again, grasping his opponent's shoulders while bringing his knee up into Rai's hard body. Axel felt Rai shudder from the blow but blinked in surprise as he felt his knee being pushed out of the way and a pair of strong arms around his neck, lifting him off the ground.

With an angry cry Rai flipped Axel over his shoulder and fell forward, slamming the redhead into the ground. He tried to stand to continue his attack on the redhead but found that Axel had grabbed onto his lapel's tightly. With a grunt the redhead flipped his opponent over and straddled his waist, slamming his fists repeatedly into Rai's face. Finally he jumped back and off his opponent, crouching low like a cat for a moment before rising and smirking, waiting for his opponent to stand back up. Deciding to use this momentary pause to its fullest, the redhead stole a few quick glances at Roxas, making sure to lock his jade eyes with those endless blue ones. Finally, Rai made his way back up to standing, though he was leaning against the cage now, his face bloody. Axel thought for a moment that he might give up there, which wouldn't have been as fun or as effective to his plan as continuing the fight would be. Someone on the outside was speaking to Rai though, and soon enough the large man was lumbering back towards the redhead.

Axel's smirk widened and he lunged forward to meet his opponent, who had apparently decided to try and hit Axel with clumsy martial arts strikes -- definitely not the man's strong suite. Axel matched him blow for blow with his own strikes and blocks and found that his opponent's previous strength had been drained from Axel's attack on the man. Soon the fight would be over and Roxas would have no choice but to seek him out.

* * *

Roxas watched with interest as the man named Axel toyed with his opponent. Something about the redhead's fighting style was familiar, but Roxas didn't ever remember fighting someone that looked like him while he and Sora had been working the circuits. The thought of approaching the redhead later vaguely crossed Roxas' mind, but there were too many thoughts of Sora there for him to lock in on the thought -- that is -- until Axel locked his gaze with Roxas' own. The blonde felt himself gasp a little as the redhead's bright eyes bore into him. The most amazing thing, Roxas was able to fit together in his mind with some difficulty, was that Axel was still fighting his opponent, matching Rai's strikes with his own. His gaze never left Roxas' though, and Roxas felt his face flush red, his clothes beginning to become uncomfortable again. He didn't know what it was about the redhead but _something _was driving him crazy.

The blonde watched as Rai tried to grab Axel again, only to have his arm grabbed as the redhead side-stepped to his opponent's outside and brought one of those long legs up to drive a kick into his opponent's armpit. Roxas saw Rai's arm immediately fall limp, the nerves there temporarily dead. Now in a blind rage, the larger man threw his other arm around in a weak roundhouse and Axel, who was either feeling generous or was too busy being lost in Roxas' eyes to be serious, found enough mercy to not snap the man's elbow, instead pulling his opponent forward once again by his arm and sending his leg up parallel with the ground as his heel connected with the man's chin. Axel smirked at Roxas as his foot connected with Rai's face and sent his tongue out again to run over his lips -- his gesture to begin and end a match.

Roxas felt himself freed as Axel finally broke their connection to watch his opponent drop to the ground unconscious. Soon after, Axel was declared the victor and the redhead made his way out of the cage. As he stepped out he turned to look at Roxas again and tapped two of his fingers to the side of his head before disappearing into the crowd. The salute registered in Roxas' mind in a flash and the boy was on his feet, searching for Axel's fiery hair in the crowd. He couldn't find it though, which surprised the boy.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to see him?" Demyx asked and Roxas turned to look at him.

"No! He does! I have to see him..." Roxas' voice dropped off as he continued speaking. He sent once last glance at Demyx before making his way over to the bar, hoping the redhead had decided he needed a drink after his match. As the blonde made his way over to the structure he realized that there was something was going down. He found that it was Tifa...or rather a group of teens that were hoping it would be Tifa going down. She looked to be growing angrier by the moment though as crude language was thrown her way. By the time Roxas reached the bar she had turned a distinct shade of red, he would have called it rage himself, and before anyone could say anything else the busty brunette had slammed the bottle of alcohol in her hand into the closest teen's head, who cried out and stumbled back, clutching his bleeding head.

"Who the fuck is next?" Tifa called out, her voice dangerously calm. The three other teens seemed to consider all jumping her at once, but the woman's fight replayed through their heads and they merely stumbled off muttering apologies, not even bothering to help their friend. Roxas looked around for Axel but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey! Blondie!" Roxas turned sharply and saw that Tifa was speaking to him. She had replaced the bottle in her hand and took a quick swig before speaking again. "Axel's in the north alley. You'd better hurry." Roxas nodded his head in thanks before turning and running off to find the redhead.

* * *

"You! Fuckbag!" Roxas cried as he crashed through the door, out into the dimly lit alley. He could see Axel raise an eyebrow as he pushed himself lazily off the wall and made his way over to the blonde, hips swaying lazily through the darkness. He smirked as he neared the boy and leaned down to Roxas' height, staring into his eyes again. The redhead could see the anger and confusion swimming in Roxas' eyes and his smirk widened. He slowly brought his hand up in between their faces and flicked the Roxas' forehead. The boy cried out indignantly and slapped Axel's hand away, stepping back.

"What the hell was that for?!" Axel turned around, having put some distance between himself and the boy and shrugged his shoulders. Roxas was, at the moment, trying to decide whether to be pissed off by Axel's attitude or to be completely turned on by the way his hips seemed to hypnotize him whenever the redhead moved. An image of Sora flashed through Roxas' mind and something snapped in him, setting him off. He yelled in rage before charging Axel. Right before he reached the redhead he crouched down and then jumped up into the air, turning and throwing his leg out in a reverse roundhouse. Axel was caught off guard by the boy's sudden attack but managed to throw an arm up by his head to block the kick. He wasn't prepared for the power that was behind the attack though and cringed in pain as Roxas' leg connected with his arm, the force of the blow knocking his hand to slap against his own head. With a slight sneer Axel threw out a long side kick when the blonde landed, forcing Roxas to roll out of the way, leaving the boy crouching in preparation for his next attack.

"C'mon Rox-_as_, what's wrong?" Axel sneered. The blonde huffed and ran towards Axel, throwing his leg out in a roundhouse kick aimed at the redhead's gut. The man turned though and grabbed Roxas' leg, pulling the blonde close up against his body and Roxas could feel his stomach rub against Axel's hard abs and ribs momentarily before he felt himself hit the ground, Axel having tripped him. He flung his free leg around and caught Axel in the shin with his foot, causing the redhead to curse and drop down to one knee. Roxas took advantage of the redhead's open position and pounced on him, sending them both to the ground. The boy was straddling Axel's waist now and tried to throw a punch at Axel's face, only to have his arm grabbed by the redhead who pulled him foreward so that Roxas' groin rubbed against Axel's torso until he found his exposed stomach pressing into Axel's face. He felt something wet and slippery flick into his navel and he rolled off quickly, standing up and settling into a comfortable stance, breathing hard and unsure of whether Axel had intentionally just tongue-raped his stomach. The blonde found himself thinking yes as Axel stood up with a smirk, wiping his hand over his mouth.

"Yummy. You taste good Rox-_as_. Wanna' give me a little more?" the redhead taunted.

"I'll fucking give you more, asshole!" Roxas found himself unable to control his voice again. He wasn't sure what it was about the redhead but his self control all but disappeared when the man was around. Roxas shook his head to clear his thoughts and charged again. He threw a punch at Axel's face to have it predictably knocked away and proceeded to swing his leg around low to the ground in a sweep. The position of the redhead's body after blocking Roxas' punch set him up to topple over perfectly and the man pushed himself back, bringing a hand up to barely block a second kick the blonde had aimed at his face. He pushed himself up and forward, hoping to surprise the boy with his change in momentum. He succeeded in part but found himself wrapping the boy in an awkward hug as the two pushed into each other. The man heard Roxas groan but was unsure if it was from frustration or from pleasure. Unable to resist, Axel rolled his hips slightly, rubbing his body against the blonde's and he heard another groan. He felt Roxas running his hand down Axel's arm, probably looking for something to push away from, but only succeeding in wiping some of the sweat off of Axel's body. For some reason, Roxas found the slight stickiness on his hand making him want to shove his tongue down the redhead's throat.

The boy really wanted to shove his knee into Axel's stomach but that lack of self control led him instead to lean tiredly against the redhead. He wasn't sure why Axel hadn't started beating the hell out of him yet but wasn't complaining as he took in the man's deep scent. His breath hitched in his throat a bit as he felt Axel tilting his face up, a lithe hand under his chin. Their eyes met once again and Roxas found himself thinking that if he had to stare into Axel's eyes one more time tonight he just might end up needing a change of pants. His eyes closed slightly as Axel leaned his face in and was ready to accept the redhead's mouth when he felt a sharp stinging across his face. His eyes widened as he stared at Axel's idiotic grinning face. He brought a hand up to his cheek.

"Did you just fucking slap me?" the blonde was now even more pissed off and more turned on. He shook his head slowly and then slammed his fist into Axel's unsuspecting face. He blocked Axel's rebuttal strike as he stepped in and reached up with his hands, bringing the redhead's face down to his and slamming his mouth onto Axel's. Immediately he felt Axel's tongue ramming into his mouth and he fought back violently with his own. He gasped in pain as the redhead grabbed his shoulder's and slammed a knee into his stomach before slamming him against the alley wall, his tongue never leaving the blonde's mouth and his hand working its way underneath the boy's jacket. Roxas moaned and pressed into Axel's hot touch before pulling back and head-butting the redhead's mouth. He brought his mouth back as quickly as he could and cringed as he felt Axel pull away and bite down hard on his neck. The blonde used the redhead's lowered position to turn the two around, pressing Axel into the wall and further into his neck as he rolled his hips, feeling something hard pressing against his leg. The two continued on in this manner, trading kisses and strikes.

Roxas found his jacket begin to slip from his shoulders when he saw Sora flash across his mind again, screaming out his name in a call for help. Roxas cried out and pushed the redhead away, stumbling back against the opposite wall of the alley. He clutched at his head, dropping to his knees and pressing his exposed torso against the cool wall, trying to bring himself back to reality. Axel stared at the boy confusedly, wiping some saliva from his mouth, about to start yelling at the boy for his bad love-manners when he heard the blonde begin to whisper his brother's name. Axel groaned and rolled his eyes before walking over to the blonde as quietly as he could. Now that Roxas was acting all emo again he figured if he wasn't careful he'd find himself fighting the boy again.

The blonde finally opened his eyes when he felt something cold and metallic press against his temple. He straightened up slowly and turned to face Axel, causing the gun to press into his forehead now. He looked slightly panicked for a moment before staring at the redhead with angry eyes. Axel thought he could almost feel the contempt radiating off of the boy.

"So that _was_ a gun I felt in your pants." Roxas said, no humor left in his voice.

"Listen blondie. You want to find your brother? We know where he is and we can help you get him back, but you're going to have to help us too. Think it over, if you want to give this a go talk to Tifa before you leave." And with that the redhead pulled the trigger and a flag and confetti popped out of the gun. Roxas cringed as he heard the small pop and when he realized what had happened he was on his feet, but Axel was nowhere to be found.

* * *

He sat in darkness. He knew what his body was doing but he couldn't control it, couldn't feel it. He could remember only two things. Silver hair and a name.

_Roxas._


End file.
